Natalya Simonova
Natalya Simonova is another main character in GoldenEye 007. She is an experienced computer hacker and helps out James Bond in a few missions. Bond first meets Natalya in Bunker II where both are being held prisoner. She has been branded a traitor and claims Ourumov stole the GoldenEye satellite. He later escapes with her and she continues to follow him on later missions. Against the advice of MI6, Natalya returns to St. Petersburg, Russia and is kidnapped by the Janus Crime Syndicate. They have her and the stolen Pirate helicopter. Once Janus reveals himself as Trevelyan to Bond in Statue, he states that neither she nor the helicopter are needed any longer as they have the GoldenEye firing key. He rigs it to blow in 3 minutes but Bond saves her. As he is looking for the helicopter's black box, Natalya is held up by Mishkin and his men to be taken in for questioning. In Archives, they are questioned about the Severnaya incident. Bond escapes their clutches, rescues Natalya, and meets Mishkin to recover the black box in order to implicate Janus in the GoldenEye firing incident at Severnaya. When they escape to the Streets, Ourumov kidnaps Natalya and proceeds to take her to an abandoned military Depot and onto Trevelyan's Train. Bond again rescues her and she cracks Boris' code, figuring that Janus is going to Cuba. MI6 realizes they can use her computer skills to hack into the GoldenEye satellite and agree to send her with Bond to Cuba. In the interim, Natalya has received training from CIA agent Jack Wade. In Cuba, Bond and Natalya travel together in an Aeroplane,but are shot down by a Janus missile. They both survive the crash and must go through the Jungle on foot to find the Janus base which holds the GoldenEye firing coordinates. Natalya must hack into it and change the coordinates which are currently set to fire on London. She succeeds and escapes to safety as Bond continues to chase Trevelyan. Once Bond kills Trevelyan at the Antenna Cradle, she pilots a helicopter to pick him up. In the ending cutscene of the game, Bond and Natalya are kissing as the credits role. Weapons Used Natalya travels around mostly unarmed. She plays the damsel-in-distress role in Bunker (ii) as well as the St. Petersburg levels. In the Cuban Jungle, she carries a Cougar Magnum which she will use to help Bond throughout the mission, even during the battle with Xenia. She also carries this weapon in Control but does not use it. Unfortunately for players, the Cougar Magnum cannot be taken away from her; even if Natalya is killed, the gun will fade away with her. Multiplayer *Natalya is the second character on the roster. *She is the default character for Player 2. *She has a slim build. *Her hands are rosier than other characters. *She is wearing her civilian outfit. Notes *In Single player, Natalya is featured in Bunker II, Statue, Archives, Train, Jungle and Control. (You can also see her flying the helicopter during the cutscene at the end of the Cradle level, and once more during the ending credits). *She was portrayed by actress Izabella Scorupco in the film version of GoldenEye. Her likeness was also used for the video game. *In Mission 7, Cuba, she wears a different outfit. It consits of a dull blue shirt with woodland camouflage pants and brown boots. This outfit is also seen in the ending cutscene of the Antenna Cradle stage and the ending cutscene of the game. As this is character specific, in character hacking, she will be cloned as changing her head is impossible. This character's height is roughly 5/7, along with Boris, Valentin, and the female Scientist, whose height she is closer. *The opening and closing credits can show Natalya in either outfit. GoldenEye (2010) In the 2010 video game, Natalya's appearance has changed drastically. She now appears with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. Her usual clothing is a blue jacket over a white top, as well as a short blue skirt. Once again, Bond meets her in the bunker in Severnaya after Ourumov and Xenia have slaughtered the rest of the staff. After escaping, she and Bond are taken to St. Petersburg to be interrogated by the Russian Defence Minister Dmitri Mishkin, who believes that they were responsible for the theft of the GoldenEye activation keys. She is then abducted by Ourumov before Bond chases them through the streets in a tank. Unlike in the film and original game, Natalya is abducted by Trevelyan again after Bond saves her in the train,and Bond travels to Nigeria alone in an Aeroplane. In the missile-cradle Bond saves Natalya again. After Bond defeats Trevelyan on the exploding solar tower, Natalya saves him in a helicopter before the tower explodes completely. Category:Characters